


Riddles and puzzles

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fox is smart, Gen, Humor, and sometimes too curious, but not when he gets to suffer because of them, he loves his brothers, mentions of Dred Priest and his crazy girlfriend Isabet Reau, no beta we die like Jedi, space marshmallows, you are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: Foxes in their natural habitat.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-1010 | Fox & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-1010 | Fox & Original Female Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Welcome to the GAR [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94
Collections: Commander Fox





	Riddles and puzzles

Fox looked from his mighty perch on his bunk down at his brothers, who were sitting in a circle and whispering. Something about someone kriffing up simple mission.

Fox shrugged, not his problem, and returned to the offending datapad that Prime’s wife gave him with a kind smile, that made his legs weak.  _ Not _ that anyone needed to know. 

The whole problem with it was, that Fox had no damn idea why she gave it to him. The only thing, that he could decode were dates and times, but nothing more. No additional data or notes. Just numbers… 

Ugh!

He was ready to chuck it into Kamioan endless ocean and be done with it. But he couldn’t. At the same time it stirred his bloodthirsty instincts, his more intelligent part was even more eager to unravel the secret that those numbers hid. Call him sucker for riddles and different kinds of puzzles and he would flip a bird at you with the smuggest smile he could menage. 

Fox was proud of it and wasn’t going to cover, because some  _ utreekov _ thought it was funny. The only funny thing in that kind of situations was the small intelect of the offender. Not that Fox could say it to the face of… let’s say Priest. Now that was a man Fox would like to never ever again see in his life. Priest, Reau and their small circle of  _ kyrt’sad _ fanatics were probably one of the worst decisions Prime made that involved Kamiono and his clones.

Good thing that his wife was watching over them, armed with healthy dose of sense and Force at her will.

Fox was truly, endlessly glad.

Without her they would be lost or worse!

His ears twitched. No, he will not...

“We should tell 17.” said Wolffe with false calm.

Fox looked down at the datapad with a frown. He will not get mixed into it! 

He will  _ not _ .

“Are you dumb?” Bly hissed like tooka. First signal, that he was nervous.

The hell was going on with them today?

Something bad. Probably with consequences, if small twitches of their hands indicated anything.

He looked at them again and then at the small device in his hands.

Datapad be damned, he needed to know what his brothers did this time! He didn’t want to run penalty circles around facility again. Especially, when there was a kriffing thunderstorm outside.

“And do you have better idea?” Wolffe snarked, leaning to Bly.

Fox stretched over his bunk, preparing for getting down.

“If you start fighting again I’m out.” said Ponds, who looked totally done with them. Fox would be proud if not for the betrayed tooka look they sent him in response. Now  _ that _ was a piece of art.

“Ponds is right.” Cody’s brown, worried eyes looked at them. “We need a plan, not another senseless brawl.”

“I still think that we should ask 17 for help.” Bly continued.

It kind of hurt that they didn’t even think about him.

Then Rex’ika entered their dorm and all his brothers jumped at once. He dipped his head apologetically.

Interesting. Rex was also a little bit pale.

“Bill says that sniffers are going to come today.”

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

Fox looked again at his datapad with a dawning realization. Slowly, his lips stretched out into positively evil grin that attracted attention from his brothers.

“Fox?” 

He looked down, his expression in a full force.

Innocence and dread on their faces were adorable. Sweet, plumpy faces that soon will be eating from his hand if information provided to him were to be believed.

“I hope you have good hiding places for space marshmallows, because in fifteen minutes there will be full floor of sniffers.”

They scrambled to their feet as one in a hurried, panicked movements.

Unsurprisingly Wolffe was first to shoot out of the door.

Oh, how Fox loved to unravel riddles!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Fox is fun to write. 
> 
> Mando'a:  
> utreekov - fool, idiot (lit. emptyhead) [how fitting, isn't it?]  
> kyrt'sad - Death Watch


End file.
